The invention relates to a molding tool for producing a component in a gas-assisted injection molding process, comprising a mold cavity, the inner walls of which reproduce the contour of the component which is to be produced, a molding device, with which plastic melt can be introduced into the mold cavity, and an injection device with a pressure gas source, with which gas under pressure can be fed into the plastic melt which is introduced into the mold cavity, wherein the plastic melt is pressed against the inner walls of the mold cavity.